Let's Have a Baby
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Ron and Hermione discuss having a baby at different times of their lives. What they realise is, it's hard to find a time when both of them are ready.


_**Written for the Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge (1287 words)**_

* * *

 **Let's Have a Baby**

 _The moment neither of them are ready_

Ron frowned at the _Daily Prophet_ , making sure he had read correctly. _Parvati Patil and Oliver Wood would like to officially welcome their daughter, Sophia Sani Wood into the world. Born August 17, 2001._

"Heh," he said, admiring the picture of the smiling baby.

Hermione, who was sitting at the breakfast table with Ron, looked up from her notes. She had a meeting that day and needed to be prepared. "Something funny in there?" she asked.

Ron rolled up the paper. "I just didn't know Oliver Wood and Parvati Patil were a thing, is all," he said.

"Didn't they have a baby a month ago?" Hermione questioned.

"How do you find things out long before I do, Hermione?" Ron wanted to know. They had been living together since June, where Hermione had moved in to the Burrow. Why she thought that was a good idea, Ron didn't know, but it had been nice waking up next to her every morning.

They were the only ones up right now. Apparently it was unusual for most to go to work on a Saturday.

"I don't know," Hermione said, returning to her notes. "I think it came up in conversation one day. Maybe Ginny mentioned it."

Ron was silent for a moment, looking between his girlfriend and the rolled up paper. "Hermione," he began slowly.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have a baby?"

At that, Hermione paled. Mid-sentence, she put down her quill and looked up to where Ron was watching her intently. "I'm sorry?" she asked, just in case she'd misheard him.

"You know," Ron said, "do you want to have a baby?"

"Do you mean with you?" That came out wrong, she realised. It sounded as if the thought of having a baby with _him_ specifically disgusted her.

"Well… that was the intention," Ron mumbled, looking away.

"Ron, I didn't mean… what I meant was… now?"

"Now? What? Merlin, no, Hermione! We're twenty-one. Merlin, could you imagine us as parents? I mean, you'd be great, I'm sure, but me? I think Victoire and Dominique are cute and all, but seeing them every few weeks is enough for me."

Hermione smiled.

"So, one day?" Ron asked.

Hermione picked up her quill again. "Maybe one day," she said. "I haven't really thought much about it, to be honest."

Ron nodded, frowning at the paper again. "Yeah," he said, "me neither."

…

 _The moment Hermione's ready, but Ron isn't_

She didn't need words for Ron to work out what she was thinking. As their Muggle friends from down the street left their house, it was obvious where Hermione's eyes were. They didn't leave the six-month-old boy Harriet carried in her arms.

Ron smiled. "It's okay to say it, you know," he said.

Startled, Hermione turned to face him, closing the door behind her. "Say what?" she asked, puzzled.

"That you want one."

"Want one what?"

"A baby," Ron said. "You couldn't take your eyes off Ben the whole time he was here. It was so obvious."

Hermione turned pink. "Well… I can't help it, Ron. I don't know. We've known them for the two years we've lived here, and Harry and Ginny are talking about it. We're married now, we have good jobs. I can't help but wonder when –" She stopped, staring horrified up at Ron.

He grimaced. "Help but wonder when I might be ready?" he asked.

"Ron, I didn't mean… I'm happy to wait for as long as you need. I just think about it. That's all."

Ron stared at the ground.

"Ron, I'm serious. I'm not in some mad hurry to have children. I've really only thought about it since… well since Ben was born." Hermione indicated out the door.

"So, six months?"

"Yes."

"I just need a little more time, alright? Ask me in another six months. I might be ready then."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I understand," she said, and she kissed his cheek.

…

 _The moment Ron's ready, but Hermione isn't_

Hermione was woken by a bright light suddenly shining in her eyes. Startled, she sat up, looking to her left where Ron was wide-awake, his wand bright.

"What is it?" she asked, worried. It was two in the morning.

"I was thinking," Ron said calmly. "I think I'm ready."

Hermione blinked. "Ready?"

Ron nodded solemnly. "I'd like to have a baby," he declared.

It was all Hermione could do to not scream. At two AM? Really? "Ron, I don't think this is something we should be discussing now." She could see her husband's face under the wand light, and, to her surprise, it was dead serious.

"Harry and Ginny are having a baby, and Harry seems really excited about it," Ron went on. "I couldn't sleep, because I just wanted to tell you."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, listen." She sat a little straighter. "I know I've been going on a little bit about it, and that's probably influenced you, but the more I think about it – we have good careers right now. I think we should wait a few more years before we jump into such a big commitment."

"But, Hermione…." He lowered his wand.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said, genuinely apologetic. "It's my fault, really. I've been talking about it a bit lately. I'm just… I don't feel this is the right time. And, once Harry and Ginny have the baby, then you'll probably change your mind."

Ron extinguished his wand. "Right," he said. There was no hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I was caught up in the moment before."

Ron nodded, rolling over so that his back was turned.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"One day," she said. "I promise."

Ron didn't answer.

…

 _The moment they're both ready_

"Ron, look what I picked up from Muggle London today." Hermione almost ran down the stairs of their two-story home, carrying a bundle of fabric.

Ron stood from the couch and looked at what she was showing him, paling. "Hermione," he began, his hands wringing together. "Are you –"

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, I'm not pregnant," she assured him, smiling.

Ron's face was a mix of relief and disappointment. "Oh, so why did you get –" He took one of the bits of fabric from her, holding it out in front. It was the smallest item of pink clothing he had ever seen.

"I just liked them," Hermione said brightly, showing him the other one. It was similar, but blue. "I thought for when we _do_ have a baby, we will be mildly prepared."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Six weeks ago you told me you wanted to wait a few years."

Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

Ron stared at her. "Have you changed your mind?"

"I… well… I… I like the idea, Ron, but the actual thought of _having_ the baby is terrifying. You caught me off guard that night, and in that moment… I've been going backwards and forwards for a while now."

Ron continued to watch her, waiting for her to continue.

Hermione was a faint pink. "I think it'd be nice," she said after a moment. "Having a baby."

A smile appeared on Ron's face. "Really?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, returning his smile. "If that's what you want, of course," she added hastily.

Ron took her in his arms. "Hermione, of course I do! I'd like our kids to grow up with Harry's. It'd be nice to have them the same ages." He kissed her.

Hermione laughed, breaking her husband's embrace to look at the clothes she had bought again. She held both of them up. "So, what do you think?" she said. "Boy or girl?"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to leave a review if you read it.  
**_

 _ **And, I have many months available for gifting you a fic using pairings of your choice, as well as prompts. So, shoot me a PM and I'll put you in for a month! Please don't be shy, I love gifting and I love PMs! All I ask is multiple pairings and prompts to choose from!**_


End file.
